Yupia
] Summary Yupia comes from a rich, higher class family of biological scientists and she had been the target of multiple experiments since childhood, due to the experiments she has lost her eyes, but all of her other senses had exceeded the norm. Because of her family's greed she is disgraced by the state of human nature, and wishes to rise above humanity. She has been seeking power since her early ages to make up for her lack of sight, and to quench her thirst for power she wishes to use the worlds knowledge against it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, higher when Malfunctioning Name: Yupia, Mary-Rosa (True Name) Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled swordsman, Cyborgization, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Fully aware of everything within her surroundings up to half a mile), Information Analysis, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Berserk Mode, Statistics Amplification, Extreme pain tolerance, Resistance to Blood Manipulation (Due to lacking blood) and Acid Manipulation (Was undamaged by Bog's acid coursing through her body when he possessed her) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Defeated Syn and Hue, Destroyed Bog's body with a misplaced attack), higher when Malfunctioning Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Syn and Hue), higher when Malfunctioning Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Bog), higher when Malfunctioning Striking Strength: At least City level, possibly Mountain Class, higher when Malfunctioning Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level, higher when Malfunctioning Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range to several meters with blade, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Giant Razor Blade, Scarf Intelligence: High (Yupia is highly skilled in combat, utilizing her greatly enhanced senses and analytical abilities to quickly and efficiently dispatch her opponents), Lower in Rage State Weaknesses: Overuse of plasma attacks will consume the alkaline chemicals that fuel her, and once the chemicals are close to drained dry, she will malfunction, sending her into a rage state that causes her vision to tunnel towards killing her opponent by any cost, regardless of whether she loses her own life doing so. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rectangle Blade:' Yupia's signature weapon, a body-length rectangular razor blade of unknown origin. This weapon is extremely difficult to wield due to the fact that it has no handles, meaning most other users cannot wield it properly without injuring themselves or experiencing pain. Her blade is also connected to her scarf, which can be used to give her extra range or to carry it on her back while not in use. *'Plasma Manipulation:' Yupia has no blood, rather she is fueled by a mixture of alkaline chemicals which keeps her body functional. This fluid flows throughout her body through tubes which are exposed at certain points. From these points she can output the chemicals as plasma to use as attacks. **'Flame Jets:' Yupia has four jets on her back which allow her to project flames from her sword using the alkaline chemicals. This also gives her the ability to fly. *'Extrasensory Perception:' In place of eyes, Yupia instead has a visor which greatly amplifies her other senses, giving her extrasensory perception. Because of this she is able to remain constantly fully aware of her surroundings up to half a mile and can sense vibrations from her nearby surroundings to detect enemies. Her visor also allows her to analyze the threat levels of opponents as well as give her readings on their powers and abilities. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Yupia is able to project electricity from her body as well as channel it through her sword. She can also channel it through her opponent directly through physical contact. *'Malfunction:' If Yupia overuses her plasma and drains her alkaline fuel she will go berserk, enhancing her strength and speed and causing her vision to tunnel towards killing her opponent at any cost, regardless of whether she loses her own life doing so. This is usually a last resort. Others Notable Victories: Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) Tao's Profile (Note: 7-B versions were used, speed equalized) Hyper Metal Sonic (OVA) (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Hyper Metal Sonic’s Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gladiators Category:Blind Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7